Recruiting the Endless Deserter
Just moments ago a powerful decision was almost made at the haste of a misplaced faith in a dying breed of people. As stated their faith in humanity was lost, and while they held hope in few individuals, as a whole the cancer had spread to deep and now the damage was irreversible. This made the job of a man and a entity much harder as Raido X and Yama put as much distance between them and Konoha as possible. "Raido are you sure you want to wait another year to make a decision, you already know what can happen in a year's time with humans, they are implusive destructive creatures. Giving them time to do more is only going to complicate our mission". Yama said as he emerged from Raido's shoulder, giving Raido a bit of a penance stare. Yama hoped to have Raido deal with this problem now rather than allow it to fester another year, but of course Raido had his own plans to which Yama could only go with for now. "Yama ya know all work and no play made Raido a very dull boy, if we simply just remove it now we will have nothing to do later, I told you lets make it interesting". Raido X said as he walked in his usual slow saunter, his trademark walk, as he was never in a hurry at least it seemed anyway. Raido's Rinnegan glared back at Yama's as it glowed in the distance of the night, those bright purple glow illuminating the small area around them. The Sun had already set, and sun finished its shift passing way to the Moon. Raido X moved gently across the long grass plains that rested between Konoha, and the Land of Rice, a place Raido had not walked through in a long time. Gentle fingers strummed across a four stringed instrument. Creating a beautiful serenade of midnight. Graceful hair blowing in the wind, his body gently kissed by night air. Tribal tattoo's glowing in sunlight. This man looked as if he just reached adulthood. But he stood larger than life itself. Word reached him that his target would walk this path. And he hoped, like his Brother, He held enough luck to run into him. With each note, trees swayed in his lullaby of night. Raido X...The man without an alliance...A truly free spirit. With you, brother, by my side...Nothing can stop us He thought to himself, placing his Shamisen on his back. Muzai continued on a path that lead between the Land of Fire, and Land of Rice. His spies whispered rumors that Raido's next destination or believed to be next destination lied somewhere in between. But Muzai understood what kind of spirit Raido was...A wandering spirit without a destination. A spirit that walked all paths in hopes of finding a blissful end. Similar to Muzai and other men. Muzai recently finished his business in Kumogakure. And his brother had officially sworn allegiance. Where he went after...No idea, but with Raido's power...and Itami....Just maybe.... As Raido progressed further something entered his field of sensory, long before Raido saw it. If Raido could sense it then it was without question Yama could sense it. Raido whose Rinnegan was still active from earlier, used the linked vision ability through yama to have eyes behind his head at all times which proved to be a uncanny ability in battle. With Raido's ability to sense anyone in a given area, and the Rinnegans special ability sneaking up on Raido was more of a pipe dream, a deferred one at that. Unlike sensory type shinobi who could sense chakra, what Raido sensed could not be hidden nor masked, he could sense the dukkha of individuals which gave him a powerful advantage in his vigilance, and constantly aware of his surroundings. The source approaching him now was one he was not yet familiar with, meaning it was a person he had not encountered. Raido remained calm and optimistic about this encounter he was about to find himself in, but yet deep in the life force that pumped and coursed through his entire body a low hint of lust for combat could be found. Though Raido had obtained enlightenment, cleansed his body of the three unwholesomes roots, and even changed his name, he still loved to fight. He may have dropped his surname Uchiha, and adapted Senju DNA within his body, but from cell to cell and eye to eye, Raido was still a product of a once proud clan known as the Uchiha. Raido stood possessing the face of a flippant man true to his nature, his massive frame holding steady in the wind as the 6 ft 5 253 lb man awaited the arrival of this myterious source of Dukkha. "Looks like even all the way out here Yama we have a visitor, guess we better clean this place up and let our company feel right at home". Raido X joked to Yama who emerged from his shoulder to better see the situation. Muzai appeared just over small hills. A heavenly being whose silent steps match earth's pulse. He remained calm when Raido became visible. Despite his legendary power, Muzai had no doubt he could keep Raido at bay if a problem did occur. But he truly believed that Raido would not behave in such a manner. Muzai had an innocent approach. Despite being covered in sins, his heart remained pure. A man guided by love and compassion. Raido X...Just who are you? he thought. His arms hung loosely by his sides, revealing a false shroud of vulnerability. "Hey," Useful for a Mizukage such as himself, Muzai's voice was strong and deep. Capable of shaking a mans foundation. "fellow traveler, how about a drink?" Muzai lacked ill will. He truly wished for a nice drink or two. But he also wanted to make sure Raido had enough sobriety to make conscious decisions. "My name is Muzai Kaguya, I've heard a lot about you traveler, and wish to talk with you." Raido listened loud and clear to the man's voice, and heard him quite well through out his speech, but it appears as Raido was once again dancing the same dance in a different tune. This same dance rhythm, would be the words heard a lot about you. Raido had been greeted such a way many times before, each one having differing results. Raido true to his nature and much to Yama's chagrin would treat this situation how he did everything else. "They say you should believe half of what you hear and all of what you see". Raido X responded in a short brief manner all the while keep his usual grin on his face. "That being said I see you come in a friendly gesture which is a breath of fresh air, one I appreciate, but how rude is it of me to not be familiar with hearing of you". Raido X said placing heavy emphasis on the words see and hear alluding back to his opening statement. Despite this warm return of the gesture, one could never be sure of intentions, that said Raido already had a methodically sound approach to combat if he was challenge to a quick game. "That being said I believe introductions are first, why don't you start us off, since you have heard of me". Raido X said allowing the man before him to make the first move of the icebreaker A cloud wondered in front of the moon, casting a shadow on half of Muzai's face alongside their surrounding terrain. Lord Kaguya's smile reached halfway across. "I," he started, "am the Seventh Mizukage and creator of Blood Bound Apostle." He rarely introduced himself in such a manner. But Raido's reputation of neutrality interested the young Lord. He needed to see how Raido would initially react. A man of no path; Could such a thing truly exist? No human can walk a thin line such as his...As long as our emotions exist, so will our hearts and beliefs. His personal philosophy. Strong hatred for those who slaughtered his innocent family members burned all in his path. Leaving nothing but ash in his wake. A burden he could not let down. "I want to personally invite you to join our great Alliance." "Why am I telling you this so early? well...If I lie and try to earn your trust through deceit, How can I ever hope to both earn and keep your support. From here on, you know exactly what I want as well as my intentions." Muzai bowed. "An Honor...Raido." Raido noticed that despite the glorfying titles he possessed and introduced himself as he had still not told Raido his actual name, something Raido kept in mind but passed along all in the same thought. "You give me far to much credit, more than what I deserve". Raido X said talking in circles per usual to his nature. "All lies seem like the truth at first until further evidence denotes it is in fact a lie, but I have three simple questions to ask dealing with this alliance you speak of". Raido X said holding up three of his fingers in the air "First: A alliance denotes that all those who believe in your movement are of one heart and one mind, even those who are different backgrounds. You are all gathered under one main focus and balance. Meaning you help those within the movement obtain what it is they seek for the greater good of the alliance in itself. I like to look at this as cost and reward, while the reward for you here would be for me to join, but my question is what is my cost?. What is it that you seek, and what is it that this alliance seeks". Raido X said asking the hard questions first. Raido watched teams fall apart under a false banner before. Tsuki no Ai being the prime example. Fa' rao gathered many under him with promises of power, and knowledge when in the end they were simply means to an end making it easier for him to achieve his own personal goals. Fa' rao managed was manipulator in the worst way he could alter your goals and make your seem like the conspire with his. An act of appeasement which made all the difference of a yes and or no. Yama simply rested on Raido's shoulder not bothering to utter words nor his own thoughts in this matter, for now he trusted Raido's judgement of the situation at hand. Muzai relaxed and took a deep breath. Moonlight shining upon him once more. Everything in life had a cost. What one put in, they received in an ever exchanging market. And, although young, Muzai knew his cost very well. Nothing promised his alliance would withhold. But he, with all his heart, knew the world would change their treatment of Bloodline users. "It's quite simple what we want. Blood Bound Apostle wishes to unite the world under a rule of Bloodline limit users, as a way to improve their living condition." Muzai sighed, rubbing his temples. "I know we are making it a harder goal. But I still hope that one day the world can see those with gifts as a blessing rather than a curse." "When I walk through Kirigakure and witness those bounded by blood living happily in my village, It's one of my many rewards. But your membership will neither increase nor decrease my riches. No, my reward will be sharing this burden...This hatred and helping relieve it. And that, Raido, will be your cost." Year and after year, Muzai spent day and night killing, harming, tormenting and suffering. He felt it...and it haunted him. Burned him from the inside. Sometimes he felt like breaking.. Hmmmm decisions, decisions. Raido X said within his mind, Muzai clearly laid out on the table what the cost would be, to bear the burden of hatred, and relieving it. That explained why his dukkha present a unique source, however Raido felt as thought Muzai was overlooking something. "Love is a powerful emotion, and those who possess it will do all they can to protect it. However when they do this they become a victim to their own affections. Thus hatred is created, but is is manifested under the banner of direction and is now pointed at the object that destroyed this love. You will only add to the current cycle of this world and what plagues it, so while on one side you are creating something better out of love for one, your motives are still stained in hate for the other". Raido X said playing a bit of Devils Advocate. Raido knew well of love and hate, but it was something he distanced from himself years ago. He cut his ties with the Uchiha name and keepsake Sharingan , while he disbanded the name in his blood he was still Uchiha, and while he was loyal to them for that alone, he had no interest in them other than that alone. "Only in the minds and our thoughts and ideas can we as people all live together and coexist within a blissful utopia, this kind of living is possible but there is just one small problem. A certain growth that has festered for generations not only within your clan but mine was well. It inhabits all of us humans, a small root. The Root of all Evil". Raido X said throwing a different idea out there to Muzai to see his thoughts on this. "Now after this I will cease the word games and give you my answer about joining this alliance of yours but only after you answer my question"... What is the Root of all evil? Raido X asked in a manner of a question. Raido heard all he needed to hear and after this it was decision time, but Muzai's answer would determine Raido's stance for whether he joined or not. "A cycle of hatred..." Muzai stood in thought. Listening and embracing Raido's every word. He understood everything Raido spoke. And, without a doubt, supported his philosophy. His love for his clan, and those of bloodline spawned hatred in other places. It was a trade off. Some saw him a hero, others labelled him a villain. And Muzai could not deny their belief. Thousands have fallen victim to his extreme might. "I always saw myself as Izanami and Izanagi," His eyes closed during a gentle breeze, spreading the land's deadly silence further. "For every one thousand person I killed, I saved a thousand and five hundred more...But that story is a story of hatred. A wife so angry at her husband for degrading her presence she is willing to curse a thousand innocent souls...If gods cannot escape this fate, then how can expect humans to be any different?" Muzai peered into Raido's soul, through his unique windows "There are people, such as I, who are destined to follow in their steps." A flower glided on air, to which Muzai caught between his fingers. "Are they the root of all evil?" Muzai asked rhetorically. "Or maybe it's a force? A force that taints, a force that corrupts, and a force that can transform someone into something they are not. A force strong enough that two almighty gods cannot stop it. But to understand this force, one must acknowledge the existence of only two emotions...Love and Fear. At birth, those two forces guide our every cry, crawl and possible reaction. And they are entwined. A baby loves his mother, but fears anything that could harm his love; leading to loud cries. But as we grow, so does our psyche. And when we gain enough power to act, enough strength to defend and understand things on a more complicated level...Hatred is born." A gust blew the petals off of his flower. A graceful dance... "But as hatred, evil comes from a similar stem. Two petals on a single rose..." His eyes dampened. "It is love...Love is the root of all evil. Our love for one another, the love of power, the love of destruction...It is what guides our actions. And it is fear of losing the things we love that creates evil. But to erase love...is to erase living. It is to rid oneself of a mothers joy, a fathers happiness...A lovers smile." Yama took this time to look at Raido, after their last conversation he already guessed at what Raido's answer was going to be, but he needed to hear from himself. Raido himself proved to be a wildcard, and often did things on a whim, but there was always a meaning behind it no matter how hidden. "So you say love is the root all evil, while I am inclined to agree on a level, there is something above that which governs all humans. Love is and can be a guiding force, but the root I am looking for is more or less intangible, meaning that even if you did help me find it you wouldn't like what you found when we got there if you think Love is the actual root". Raido X said as he folded his arms. "Well guess now all that waits is my answer, so I have decided to say yes... and no. Raido X voice said as it trailed off into the air". Raido decided he would join the team, but he would not be apart of the team. "I say yes, because It seems we both have a means to an end we re looking to achieve, better living conditions for you it would be those of Bloodlines and KG based shinobi, as for me it goes without saying. We could easily have aligning goals that would allow me to work and fight along side your alliance, and have nothing but the up most respect and assist in any manner should the situation call for it"{. Raido X said speaking in a rather brief manner of how they could work together and be allies if the situation called for it. The wind blew in his hair as now it was time for him to tell why he said no "However, I say no because at any given moment based on whats on my plate now your alliance could find themselves my enemy, based on what you told me anyway. See your alliance is created under the banner of hatred but in the name of avenging a lost love, one that can not be recalled no matter what. I understand you are making better living arrangements for those of Bloodline backgrounds, since you possibly lived in an area where they were hunted and killed since you are a Kaguya clan member, however it is a one-sided cause that in the end will cause just as much harm as it would help. That said you could easily find yourself standing against me, if the situation calls for it, but I would not consider you my enemy, just men looking at the same goal from a different view. Raido X said walking the fine line between his two answers. Raido's ripple patterned gaze was sharp and strong, and behind that gaze led logic, enlightenment but also a man who made his own path rather than walk a pre-destined one. Raido in the past joined dozens of teams, from the Konoha Police force as a teen, to the Black Knights to the Four Warriors, and Raido left each and every one of them. Each reason differing from the last. "That is my answer, therefore I am not your enemy, any more than I am your ally, but consider me an associate that in the moment it matters I am well.. an associate, but in the situation you don't expect we are at odds". Raido X said as he slowly put his arms down, and spoke with his hands. Raido managed to do it again, he managed to somehow take a neutral approach to the situation, and be mindful of both sides, something Raido was getting to good at if you asked Yama. However as Yama stated Raido while on the surface does things at a whim there was an underlying goal for why he did join, but there was also one as to why he didn't This lifestyle of Raido's left him at odds with everyone, which often kept the motives of this man fresh in the mind of others, and only mystified Raido more than it should have. He could be trusted when he gave you his word, and he has shown to be an amazing ally, but also a dangerous opponent. In both retrospects, Raido told Muzai the truth, but how he would follow up would remains to be seen. These thoughts encompassed Yama was both he and Raido awaited to see what Muzai had to say about Raido's hazy decision. Muzai bowed in Raido's presence. "I accept this deal..And even if you do not claim Blood Bound as an affiliation, I will always be your brother." He said with a graceful, and honest smile. Lord Kaguya never placed someone in his path of danger. Usually, people relied on him when it came to sacrifices and care. That was the kind of person Muzai grew up to be. A fine warrior indeed. "Raido, you are truly a man of neutrality. Neither choosing to become my friend nor enemy. A man guided by his own goals and dreams...I hope to walk a path such as yours someday. "But for now. I have to stand for what I interpret as right. And when an evil greater than my own, is shown, I will step down and let someone else walk this path." His gold and silver eye staring deep into Raido's. Eyes of legend...And myth. Muzai knew that one day, something darker would surpass him. Something darker than hatred....And he would fight it off, as long as he could. "It's funny how life works, isn't it?" "Ive always said life was a game, some are prepared to play, others get played. Which brings me to my next question. Like you said life is funny, and often brings a sense of humor at the worst times. Another thing that is rather funny is betrayal, its a strange word, but it can only happen under special circumstances. Sad thing is the only people who can betray you are the ones you trust and align yourself with". Raido X said as he began to pace back and forth. "Not saying its possible this could happen to your team, but you can't rule it out either. Motives change as time goes on, and today's thoughts become tomorrow's actions. All it takes is one bad cancer, for it to spread to others, and before you know it a schism has broken out among the team. Trust is luxury you can't afford, Betrayal is something you shouldn't ignore". Raido X said as he finished his statement leaving off with that quote. It seemed like Raido was planting seeds of doubt within his team, but actually Raido was preparing him for another possibility that could never be ruled out, afer all the enemy that can hurt you the most is the one you don't see, and don't expect. "That said how will you handle this, if you go about this wrong you will plant doubt in others of your leadership and effectiveness, leading to more issues for you team. No one likes unit insurrection, they say its bad for the heart". Raido X joked around Muzai thought long and hard on his answer. He has been betrayed only one...by the one person he trusted most. Alongside his lover, he would help Lord Kaguya change Kirigakure. Or so he thought. But even in their last moments...During a massive climatic battle, Muzai could not bring himself to kill him. Despite all his pain and suffering, his force protected Musashi. An ivory blade only centimeters from his heart. How could I? he kept thinking after, How could I kill him? A horrible world, shepherd by cold fate. But Muzai walked his path long enough. Betrayal plagued him before, and each time he handled it accordingly. "When a caterpillar transforms into a butterfly, there is nothing it can do. No matter how much it loved it's previous form, somethings cannot be changed. We have no choice but to accept it and move on. I care not," Muzai rubbed his temple. "For who betrays me. It is their reason that matters most. And it is their reason that determines my actions. Betrayal goes beyond black or white, we cannot set a definite course of reaction." Muzai smiled. This man...was more than a brother by blood. They shared something deeper. But only one side knew of their connection. Raido left before they could meet and Muzai was of course a year younger than the former Uchiha. A wise man once said that a teacher's student shared something beyond friendships. An understanding of one another. Muzai followed certain teachings of his previous master. Teachings that were obvious to outsiders. "And that goes especially for you brother. Sometimes our body has to move with the wind, in order to find our destination." A teachings he adopted from his master. Like a humans personality, one could not determine where a winds gust would end... Raido held a piecing gaze on Muzai, he had a great idealism but it reminded Raido of someone else, however this same ideal worried Raido. "A read and react person, I can understand your stance of trying to placate that situation in such an standard, but lets make it a bit more realistic". Raido X said as he reached back and unsheated his trademark blade. As the light hit the blade that eerie blood red hue of the blooded reflected the light of its surface. The blade boasted a modified hilt,and possessed quite the length of its blade surface. The blade was originally created from the metal surfaces of the prisms in the Sharingan Dimension back when Raido used the Kamui Raido made no threatening moves toward Muzai, but then again pulling a weapon out wasn't subtle. Raido held the weapon out away from his body in no defensive or offensive position, but the sheer crimson hue of the blood that has bathed in the blood of many, broke dreams, and bones and sealed souls away from life and death made it a intimidating weapon. Now.. Raido X said in calm and relaxed voice to assure Muzai he was safe. "You just found out there was a Coup de etat on your head, and you have suspects in mind, no but real substance, and now you are put in a position where you have no choice but to act, you have no time to react. You can either A move in on this possibility, and quell this small uprising, or B react to it and find yourself possibly dead". Raido X said in a cold manner, but still smiling. "As a man who is gifted with wordplay and verbiage, I know when someone is using "colorful words" to blind me of true motives and details, so I immediately created a situation for you where its either act, or die. You react you wont live long enough, to finish it. Even a man like myself who walks the neutral and lives by the Outer Path, knows that in the end self-preservation governs all". "There is no middle road here this time Muzai, you either do what you need to do to survive, or for the sake of this argument there will be a new leader of the Blood Apostle, I heard tryouts are being held next week". Raido X joked around to lighten the situation up. Raido was a known for taking a dire situation, and making light of it. Raido's blade this time was rested on his shoulder, almost as if it was looking to hear Muzai answer. Muzai watched Raido's blade intensively, admiring it's exotic color. His own exotic eyes radiating with it's aura. Muzai had not flinched an inch; partly out of preparation, but mostly due to him knowing Raido would not hurt a man without reason. Reading Raido came with difficulty. But there were aspects about him that stood out. Life, to Raido, existed as nothing more than a tight wire. Careful steps until his journey ended. At his statement, an ivory kunai darted passed Raido. A single step which appeared as a blink. Most would not even see Muzai move, instead hearing a loud thump from a split tree behind X. At a closer look, amid darkness, Muzai's Kunai struck a falling fruit. "I will kill them...silence all who rises up. Just as my brothers and sisters were silenced." A smile slightly formed, as his hair shadowed his closed eyes. Massive killing intent radiated his person..A tranquil blood thirst. How could someone smile at the thought of death? He showed this face to Yukagakure once, before slaughtering half it's population. But those who could see deep into ones soul saw that this smile guarded his innocence...It became a face that saw all evil so his true face could continue. A demon with an angel's hidden wings. And as it disappeared, Muzai's eyes peered deep into Raido. "You are right that the situation might come. But I stick to my answer that it depends on their reasoning...And should I judge it as harmful, then it will be eradicated." Raido smiled as he found what he was wanted to hear. Good, for a second there it seemed as thought you were avoiding making hard decisions, that are what we call game changers. Raido said as he placed his Yorukaze blade back in it's hilt. The blade was the trademark signature of his Dark Slayer Style, and even his nickname. Few eyes laid witness to the Sword style, and those who saw it usually weren't allies and never lived to tell the tale of his prowess with that blade. "That said Muzai I think that just about wraps up the questions I have brought here today, damn it where are my manners You can also ask any question of your own in case I have given you reason to doubt my motives when I am along side your team, or if we find ourselves on the opposites ends of the spectrum". Raido said as his hands rested gently on the end of the hilt. Raido realized Muzai was a careful man he always chose his words wisely before he spoke, something the two seemed to share, it seemed slightly however that Muzai was a little more volatile than Raido, and that it was possible to see what made him tick. Even though the air was clear about Raido's plans for helping but not joining, but not ruling out the chance they could find themselves in a different circumstance, he wanted to know Muzai's thoughts and questions of his trust. Raido was a man of his word, but he also had a talent for wordplay, playing on words and using the gift of gab to alleviate situations in a rather smooth manner. This silver tongue turned out to be his greatest weapons, sharper than any blade, stronger than any steel, and deadly as any venom turned toward his benefit. Category:Role-Play